From A Shell
by BellasShoppingBuddie
Summary: bella is depressed and suicidal after jacob leaves her broken. edward moves to town and is instantly facinated by her. he acts to save her from herself, and soon she realizes that her love for jacob was nothing compared to what she feels for edward. vamps
1. Chapter 1

**This is set in about the new moon period. Bella has been living in Forks for about eight or nine months, and Jacob was whom she loved. He left (in a situation just like Edward in new moon) and she has been left to deal with the pain. Edward arrives in town, only too fascinated by Bella. He finds himself destined to protecting her and soothing the pain she is feeling. Before long Bella realises, that what she felt for Jacob is nothing at all compared to how Edward makes her feel.**

The salty air stung the open wounds that lay upon my arm. I barely even winced at the pain anymore it was insignificant to what I was really feeling deep inside.

As I slowly walked along the beach, I could not even appreciate the beauty of the area that surrounded me, not anymore at least. Once upon a time I would have taken in every little detail and begged to know how such exquisiteness could exist.

But now all I could see was water crashing against the shore and then leaving, no beauty in that at all. My heart can no longer feel anything but pain when I'm surrounded by such a situation.

It has been 6 months since he left me, left me to fend for myself and try to pick up the pieces of my broken heart. The second he left, it was like a thousand knives stabbing at my chest constantly, I haven't been able to stop the pain the last months.

The wounds on my arm lay from the only way I could manage to grasp that I was still alive. The blood made me realise I was indeed still living and I wasn't just imaging my horrid existence. Though the look and smell of the blood was foul, I could handle it, just to see I was still alive. I thought sometimes of the consequences of what would happen if I tried to kill myself, or tried things to make me feel more alive. Would Jacob come back and tell me to stop being so selfish?

I stopped at the edge of the beach and lay down on the sand. I watched the clouds pass by, they were begging for rain but they just could not get there. As I lay I slowly drifted to unconsciousness.

I walked down the brilliantly white corridor that felt never ending. There was nothing on the walls or floor, just white in every direction. I wasn't quite sure where I was going or who or what I was looking for, but it just felt right to keep walking.

Although people surrounded me as I moved, I still felt utterly alone. And that's when I saw him, just the sight of him soothed all the pain that contained me. I couldn't see his face, just his black leather jacket and dark pants.

He swiftly glided through the hallway barely 20 meters ahead of where I was. Where had he suddenly appeared from?

I ran towards him instinctively, like a drug, I need more of his calming presence. I was curious about him, his back still turned as he moved effortlessly towards the bright light that shone at the end of the hall. As I kept running, it seemed impossible to reach him, the distance only growing. Finally he stopped, and I neared to him. Just as I reached within a meter of him, he roared a thunderous and fierce growl from deep in his chest.

I still couldn't see his face and despite his anger; I crept forward to touch him, just his arm, so delicate and pale, like porcelain. As my hand flung to touch him, he jumped towards me, and swung his body around to face me.

I gasped at his beauty, more incredible than I could have ever imagined. The white of the room seemed to blend with his face and I could only just see the outline of his features. But what stunned me more, the incredible red eyes that lay before me, they looked harsh and like that of a tiger, ready to pounce on his pray.

"Stay away from me!" he roared. I shook at the loudness and intensity of his voice.

All of a sudden my eyes opened and I awoke struggling for air.

I took in my surroundings, realizing I must have fallen asleep on the beach. It was only just midday, so I let my mind wander again and I gave in once again to the urge to sleep.

The crashing of the waves soothed me entirely. My mind was free to wander in positive thoughts as my lips danced with his. My hands were locked into a patch of hair, daring not to move in case this moment could lose any of its perfectness. His hand moved up from my hip and came to rest on the inner of my shoulders, just before my neck. Without warning his head dropped and his teeth sunk into my neck with such incredible force. I woke once again gasping for air.

Dazed I jumped up, leaving me feeling dizzy. I steadied myself on a nearby tree. Pushing my weight against it until I felt the stable again.

I glanced at the sky, it was the beginning of twilight, the sun was beginning to surrender to the moon. This beauty was the only which made me feel sane. Seeing the dark sky break against the grey made me for some reason feel whole. I could see as I looked into the sky, that it was the start of something beautiful, maybe even I could radiate in the lessons the sun must learn. The sun knows it is inevitable for the moon to take its place. Maybe that is what I needed in my life, a moon to break away the sun. Someone to replace the pain that was by Jacob's departure.


	2. River Flows In You

**This chapters really really short and all but I promise next chapters going to get to the point! It just didn't feel right trying to shove everything into one. **

The night passed surprisingly easy. I woke to find that Charlie had already left for work. I rushed down stairs apparent to the fact that I was running late once again. I quickly scoffed down a bowl of cereal, not even noticing the taste.

I arrived at school just in time for class, but there were still large crowds of people in the parking lot. They were all awestruck by some new kids in town, who owned, by the looks of it a brand new red bmw.

Even I was slightly curious at the new car lined up in the parking lot. I walked close to see what all the fuss was about, and finally I saw why. It wasn't because of the wonderful new car; it was the stunning girl who drove it. She looked just like a model, every detail on her face was perfect and her long blonde hair only elongated her beauty.

But what really got my attention, were the three perfect bodies walking away from the car in the direction of the office.

A week had now passed and nothing had changed. The new people in town were slightly captivating to some. But they kept to themselves so they lost interest with people quickly. It seemed there was nothing more to them than their beauty.

It was only after one biology lesson where the youngest, Edward became intriguing to me.

I felt his breath on my neck, he was sitting so close to me I could only shift the slightest millimetre and we would be touching. But for some reason I failed to move. I sat at the desk barely able to keep myself stable. My mind was spinning as if I was going to faint.

I tried to distract myself by examining the deep cuts that covered my left arm. I gently poked and prodded scars and cuts on my arm, and looked away ashamed at what I had done to myself.

"Why do you do that to yourself?" his musical voice asked quietly from beside me.

I turned and look at his face.

His expression was pained and his right hand clutched the edge of the desk.

"Sorry?" I asked confused.

"Your arms" he signalled to the open wounds.

I looked away, as if that would shield me from his questions.

"It's a long story"

But still he persisted with the futile questions.

"I think I can keep up" he insisted

I glanced up at his topaz coloured eyes, they were perfect, every detail on his face was perfect.

"Well.." I struggled to find words to explain what I was feeling without giving to much away, surely he didn't want details

"Well, the one person I truly loved left me because he 'didn't want to hurt me' and I had to move to this stupid town because Renée.. I mean my mom died a few months back… so I'm left with no one other than my father"

"And you don't get alone with your father then?"

"No he is great, really"

"I'm confused," he admitted still looking straight into my eyes.

Embarrassed I looked down, trying to hide myself from his stare. His eyes felt like they could see right through me, see everything that I was and everything I wished for.

"What is there to be confused about? My life is crap. Nothing motivates me anymore, this town is boring and depressing" I stared at my hands as I talked, afraid he was still staring at me with his judging eyes.

"Well why don't you let me take you out this Saturday, if you'll let me, I want to see if I can make you enjoy yourself for once"

I looked up into his eyes puzzled. Why would he care whether I was happy or not? I don't even know this boy and he is treating me as if we have known each other forever.

"I suppose… But why do you even care?"

"I'm not sure" he said turning away to face the board.

That was all I heard from him for the whole of the day. The rest of the lesson he spent acting as if he was listening as Mr Banner droned on. But I could swear, even for just a flicker of a moment, I saw him staring at me.

For some reason I wished he had continued his pointless questions, he was, well the only interesting thing to ever come to Forks.

When I got home, I struggled to make sense of the day I had just had. Somehow, Edward had made me forget my pain for the short time he talked to me.

I sat on my bed and open my old and tattered copy of Mansfield Park. But before long I had drifted once again into unconsciousness.

_His back was turned as we stood at the beach. His long black hair swayed with the breeze. And even as I stood behind him I could swear he was getting bigger, that he was growing taller and more muscular. _

_I reached out and touched his rippling arm. And my hand pressed against it, even though his skin was near boiling temperature. I kept my hand on his body as I walked around to face him. _

_But there was nothing, his face was expressionless, as if he wasn't even there. His eyes were glazed over and his body was completely still. _

_Suddenly, he started violently shaking, falling to the ground. I screamed, terrified as his body twitched uncontrollably on the sand. He looked completely paralysed as if something could actually take over his huge body. And then almost as sudden as it had started, it had stopped again. And he was completely still again. His body dare not move even for breath. It was as if he was dead.. or was just never there to start with…_

I jolted, sitting up on my bed. The book now lay across my chest. My dreams were becoming more dramatic every night. These two men I dreamt of, one of course I knew was Jacob. He had haunted me many nights, with dreams of the transformations I had seen many times in the months we had been together, him transforming from human to werewolf.

So many things reminded me of our time together it was so unbearable sometimes. And these other nights I dreamt of the faceless boy. Like the one from Jacob's stories. The 'bloodsucker' as he always called it.

The thought of Jacob brought on unnecessary pain. And I clutched to my arm, digging my fingers deep into the already open wounds.

And with that pain I felt, relief. It helped me not to think of him when I hurt myself. The pain was healing somehow. Just like my conversation with Edward had been today. It had healed me just a little.

In some way, I wanted to see him again. Tomorrow seemed too long to wait before I spoke to him again.


End file.
